ben10fanfictionfandomcom-20200222-history
Ahmad 15 (Old Version)
This is the old version, check the rebooted version instead. Ahmad 15 is a series by Ahmad15 that follows HIS fiction Adventures. You can also visit our Website for the Exclusive Comic, Forum, And Contact Form. Episodes See also, List of Ahmad 15 episodes Season 1 (Ahmad 15) Season 2 (Ahmad 15: Mega Power) Season 3 (Ahmad 15 vs. the Ultimate Two) Season 4 (Ahmad 15: Fan Adventures) Make Your episode and type it's name Numbered below. type=create preload=Template:Ahmad_15_Episode default=Episode buttonlabel=Create episode width=50 # # # # # # # Season 5 (Around the Universe in 8 episodes) Season 6 (Adventure World) Season 7 (Ahmad 15 Vs. The Ultimate Enemy) Table Coming Soon... Have a look at the Old Format. #Ultimate Legend (Coming Soon) #Ultimate Inferno (Coming Soon) #Ultimate Detective (Coming Soon) #Ultimate Failure (Coming Soon) #Ultimate Weapon (Ahmad 15) (Coming Soon) #Ultimate Battle pt. 1 (Coming Soon) #Ultimate Battle pt. 2 (Coming Soon) #Battle For Existence Poll What is Your Favorite Alien? Gravattack Diamondhead Fourarms Ultimate Fourarms Ultimate Grey Matter NRG Storm Mater Absorber Powerbros Light Movies #Ahmad 15: Final Battle #Ahmad 15: Mega Mom (movie) #Ahmad 15: Save Upchuck Norris #Ahmad 15: Wrecked Boat #Ahmad 15 + Fred 40 = Frad 55 #Ahmad 15 Vs. The Ultimate Two #Ahmad 15: Busted #Ahmad 15: The Peace Planet #Ahmad 15: Time Menace #Ahmad 15: Rise of Devila #Ahmad 15-Cassie 12: Hunt for the Trixes #Ahmad 15-Fred 40: The Dawn of a New Hero: Squad of Champions Shorts See also, Ahmad 15 shorts #Meet Me, Me, and Me! #You must be shorter a little... #Need a hand? I've got four! #Bowling! #Phony Problem Fans Add your signature (~~~~) on a new bullet here. *'Ahmad15' (Wall - Blog - ) 20:05, March 23, 2012 (UTC) *'UltimateFan20532' (Wall - Blog - ) 09:19, May 27, 2012 (UTC) *'Mark' (Wall - Blog - ) 21:16, June 24, 2012 (UTC) *'Oussama50' (Wall - Blog - ) , , 2012 (UTC) Video Games #Ahmad 15: Underwater #Ahmad 15: City Creator Openings & Endings Visit Ahmad 15/Theme Song!. Characters *Ahmad *Oussama *Azmuth *Ahmad's Father *Asad (Spydi) *Leypod *Imad *Ahmad's Mother *Paradox *Santa Clause Movie-Only *Kevin *Gwen *Mega Mom *Upchuck Norris *Sara (without Aya) *Sam & Mecha *Zein *Fred Blake *Jack Dawson *Rose Dawson *Sentient Ultimate Humungousaur *Sentient Ultimate Swampfire *Sentient Ultimate Big Chill *Sentient Ultimate Echo Echo 'Villains' *Vilgax *Double Trouble (Ahmad 15) *Collector *Zs'Skayr *Damha *Ultimate Kevin *Forever Knights 'Trivia' *Normally, Series have 3 or 4 main characters, but Ahmad 15 has only 2: Ahmad and Oussama! *Most of the Aliens are borrowed from Ben 10 series, but Aliens (like Storm, and LG) are invented by Ahmad and Aliens (like Teleportal, Upgrade 2.0, and Ultimate Chromastone) are not from Ben 10 series. *Season 5 will air before Season 4. *Season 7 was planned to be the Last Season. Further discussions forced the Creator to add another season after it. And then he reagreed on that. So it contains the series Finale. Category:Old Version Category:Stupidity